1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a training facility for military and law enforcement personnel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to a reconfigurable armored unit for use in training exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
To maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, typically military and law enforcement personnel engage in target practice. Traditionally, target practice has been conducted on a range in which targets were placed a distance away from the shooter. However, target practice on a range does not adequately train military and law enforcement personnel for many real life situations. Therefore, structures that include ballistic walls in arrangements to resemble a house or other building were formed. These structures, typically referred to as shoot houses, enable military and law enforcement personnel to train in situations in which the officer faces realistic threats to their safety.
Traditional shoot houses were originally constructed out of concrete, gravel filled walls, or tire walls. While these shoot houses provided a marked improvement over traditional training at a target range, they still do not feel as realistic as conventional looking walls.
As technology improved, the traditional shoot house became more sophisticated. Today, as part of most military and law enforcement training scenarios, dynamic encounters, while either moving or against moving “Friend-Foe” targets in realistic settings, are required. Currently, military and law enforcement personnel use a variety of facilities including automated and non-automated static ranges, convoy training structures, and shoot houses to fulfill their training requirements.
Combat veterans and progressive training instructors have acknowledged that the human body and mind have predictable, instinctive responses to surprise and lethal threats. While the basics of weapons handling and marksmanship are important skills for all shooters, they are not the basis for success during most lethal encounters involving the defensive use of a firearm. Trainees are much more likely to be caught off-guard by an aggressive attacker in close quarters and low light conditions than when “confronted” by a simulated lethal threat in broad daylight standing 25 yards in front of an earthen berm.
An environment that accurately recreates situational realism is requisite to firearms/tactical training programs, especially with the shift in doctrine to urban training to support the global war on terror and to allow our war fighters to train as they fight. As such, static (non-automated) outdoor ranges with permanent target positions are least desirable to meet the changing mission requirements for these training exercises. With regard to tactical training, the traditional shoot house is also not fully adequate or desirable because of life cycle costs and lack of an opposing force in live training scenarios. Further, the traditional shoot house requires significant design time and construction efforts to erect. Furthermore, the traditional shoot house lacks flexibility in modifying training scenarios once erected. Additionally, the traditional shoot house lacks realism for today's training mission requirements. Also, the traditional shoot house includes a large surface danger zone (SDZ) footprint. In addition, the traditional shoot house typically raises encroachment, nuisance, and/or noise issues. Furthermore, traditional shoot houses typically have an open top due to air quality issues among other things. Therefore, there is a need for an improved shoot house arrangement